El arte es explosivo, el amor también
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: Descansa. Mañana tenemos que ir a buscar al jinchuuriki de la arena. SasoDei. Yaoi Lemon.


La vida en akatsuki es dura

**El arte es explosivo...el amor también**

Por.- RavenAkatsuki

Disclaimer.- Naruto y todos los akatsukis no son míos...por desgracia...pero si lo fueran, Hidan y yo estaríamos viendo una película de terror comiendo alfajores con dulce de leche y pizza, Kakuzu estaría robando para mí, yo sería el líder de Akatsuki, dominaría el mundo...y no estaría escribiendo esta historia...

La vida en akatsuki es dura...no hay respeto entre nadie; hoy tienes algo que comer, pero no sabes si mañana también lo tendrás; hoy das gracias por estar vivo, pero no sabes si mañana también lo estarás; hoy tienes sueños, pero no sabes si los cumplirás; el presupuesto es tan bajo, que tienes que compartir una habitación con tu compañero...

- Maestro...

- Qué demonios quieres ahora, niña...- dijo Sasori molesto, que trataba de repara una marioneta

- Nada, déjalo...- Deidara prefirió callar, sabía que su maestro no lo escucharía, no lo comprendería y le daría la espalda come siempre lo hicieron todos.

Como siempre, a las 22:30, se apagaron todas las luces del escondite de la organización. Deidara daba vueltas en su cama, se tapaba con las frazadas, pero no eran suficientes, hacía demasiado frío, además solo estaba durmiendo con boxers, y no quería levantarse a ponerse otra cosa...

- Maestro Sasori...no le hace frío? – preguntó el rubio tiritando

- Cómo podría sentir frío, si mi cuerpo está hecho de madera...

- Ah...cierto – dijo el rubio y dio media vuelta

Sasori miro hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, pudo verlo encogido e su cama a causa del frío...

_-Flashback-_

_- Orochimaru nos ha traicionado, ha dejado akatsuki sin siquiera avisar – daba la noticia Pain, sin expresión alguna, en la sala de reuniones, donde estaban todos sentados en torno a una gran mesa redonda._

_- Joder, y ahora quién acompañará a la marioneta? – preguntó Hidan _

_- Hemos estado pensado en eso...encontramos a un niño de la aldea de la roca, es un poco torpe, pero tiene una extraña habilidad que nos será ventajosa... tráelo, Kisame – dijo Konan que estaba sentada a la derecha del jefe._

_Entró Kisame jalando a un muchacho rubio del brazo. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, lloraba y trataba de deshacerse del agarre._

_- ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Acaso seré compañero de un... niñito o niñita??? – preguntó Sasori, quien estaba dentro de Hiruko, mirando de pies a cabeza al joven rubio_

_- Soy hombre, con un demonio!! Soy un joven artista, malditos!! – Se quejó el rubio_

_- Ajá...como tú digas...te convertiré en mi princesa marioneta – dijo Sasori en tono de burla_

_El joven se deshizo del agarre y trató de correr, pero Hidan lo detuvo agarrándolo de su coleta_

_- Jo, jo, princesita, no te vayas todavía...Sasori!, si tú no lo quieres, yo me puedo quedar con cenicienta...- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, con la cual atemorizó al joven rubio, el cual se quedó inmóvil_

_- Ya déjalo, Hidan, él será el nuevo compañero de Sasori, porque YO lo digo...- dijo Pain con arrogancia- enséñale cuál es la habitación que compartirá contigo – _

_- Joder...ven, niña...-dijo Sasori empezando a caminar, o mejor dicho, arrastrarse por los pasillos (ya que seguía dentro de Hiruko)_

_- ¿Por qué me han raptado? ¿Por qué no me preguntaron si quería unirme a ustedes o no?- preguntó Deidara secándose las lágrimas_

_- Porque no hubieses aceptado – respondió secamente Sasori_

_- Necesito arcilla...sin ella no podré salir de aquí- dijo Deidara casi en un susurro, lo cual Sasori logró escuchar_

_- Hay trampas mortíferas en todas partes, no podrías escapar de aquí sin conocer por entero la estancia...-dijo Sasori abriendo la puerta de su habitación con un sello _

_La habitación no era la gran cosa, era bastante grande; había marionetas por todas partes; pieles de víbora de Orochimaru; armas tiradas por todo el piso; kunais y shurikens clavados en las paredes; dos camas en cada extremo de la habitación, una más grande que la otra: ésta estaba rodeada por una fina tela negra, la cual dijo Sasori que le pertenecía; dos armarios pequeños y dos mesas a los extremos de las camas; donde se encontraban dos lámparas; las paredes eran grises y desaliñadas...todo era bastante sombrío..._

_- Aquí duermes? – preguntó Deidara con gesto de repugnancia_

_- Si, y aquí dormirás tú, niña...- dijo Sasori saliendo de la habitación- mañana irás con Kisame a traer tus pertenencias y cosas que te hagan falta-_

_- Pero yo no quiero estar aquí...- dijo Deidara ya casi aceptando su destino_

_- Antes de salir, Itachi mató a todos los de tu aldea...y tú le ayudaste – dijo Sasori despreocupadamente_

_- Qué?? Yo no he hecho eso! – dijo Deidara confundido y alterado_

_- Caer en un genjustu de parte de un Uchiha es fácil para un niño. Además, la sangre que mancha tu ropa no apareció allí por arte de magia – dijo Sasori. A Deidara se le cayeron las lágrimas y lo siguió, aceptado por completo su destino_

_Dos meses__ después, Sasori aceptó ser maestro de Deidara, pero siempre estando dentro de Hiruko..._

_- Maestro Sasori!! Mire, le he comprado esto...-decía un Deidara muy feliz y sonriente, entrando a su habitación con un regalo bastante grande entre sus manos. Sasori lo miró...él era cruel y frío, pero no tanto como para despreciar esa muestra de afecto._

_- Ah, si? Qué es? – preguntó Sasori, queriendo parecer interesado, cosa que muy bien no le salió, pero a Deidara no le importaba, él ya conocía a su maestro..._

_- Mire, mire, quiere que se lo abra? – Preguntó Deidara moviendo el objeto de un lado para otro_

_- Bueno... – respondió Sasori_

_Deidara destapó el regalo y sacó lo que había dentro... un gran oso de peluche y una linda y suave frazada..._

_- Me pareció que no tenía ninguna frazada, ya que no he visto ninguna en su cama siempre que la acomodo...aunque no se...ya que usted no me deja verlo por las noches...- dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado_

_- Ah...- dijo Sasori, el cual no tenía ninguna frazada, puesto que no la necesitaba – Y el osito de peluche?-_

_- Un... lo vi y me gustó...y se lo compré! – dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa- Le gustan??-_

_- Si,__ gracias – dijo Sasori poniendo ambas cosas en su cama_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

- Deidara, si quieres...- Sasori pensó en decirle que le prestaba la frazada que le regaló...pero...- puedes venir a dormir conmigo, imagino que bajo esta tela no hace tanto frío... además tu cama está al lado de la ventana, y como no tenemos vidrios...-

Deidara dejó de temblar, quería...siempre quiso que su maestro le dijera eso...aunque también le daba miedo...su maestro tenía una mirada terriblemente fría, y le daba miedo descubrir su rostro bajo esa máscara, pero el frío era demasiado. Deidara tomó su cabecera y su frazada y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su maestro, ya estando casi por llegar, tropezó con algo bastante grande que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Mierda! – dijo el rubio, el cual había caído al piso del fuerte tropezón y se agarraba el pie del dolor- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo mientras encendía la lámpara que se encontraba junto a su cama y...oh. Sorpresa...

- Oye! Acaso tú...digo, usted...o...¿Qué es esto? –

- Has tropezado con mi marioneta Hiruko...-

Deidara no entendía nada...

- Maestro...-

- Siempre voy dentro de esa marioneta, eres el primero en saberlo aparte del líder...-dijo Sasori, quien se encontraba detrás de aquella tela negra...

- Por qué lo hace, esa cosa es sumamente horrorosa-

- Por ese mismo motivo, mi apariencia es demasiado infantil... demasiado... no refleja el monstruo que soy por dentro- dijo Sasori con un dejo de melancolía

- ¿Puedo acercarme a usted? ¿Puedo ver su verdadero rostro? – preguntó Deidara, al cual ya le había entrado la curiosidad

- Apaga tu lámpara y enciende la mía, acércate- dijo Sasori de manera dulce, lo cual le dio confianza, e hizo lo que su maestro le había dicho, se acercó a su cama y retiró la tela. Sasori estaba recostado de lado, también con boxers, dándole la espalda.

- Qué...cómo...- dijo Deidara entre confundido y asombrado

- Soy una marioneta...no completa, pero marioneta en sí...- dijo y volteó a verlo

- Maestro!- dijo Deidara con una amplia sonrisa, sentándose a su lado

Sasori sonrió – Pensabas que era esa cosa fea que se arrastraba por los pasillos? – preguntó Sasori con una media sonrisa

- Para mi usted siempre fue la más bella obra de arte...- Ups, eso no lo debió haber dicho, el rubio se puso nervioso y agachó la mirada

- Tú siempre fuiste para mi la más perfecta obra de arte...tantas veces estuve a punto de "explotar" por tus tonterías...por tus incoherencias...por tus escándalos...por...por tu amor...- dijo Sasori, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio

- Maestro...-Deidara se sonrojó aún más

- ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe tu maestro hoy, he? – preguntó Sasori con una ladina sonrisa

- El arte...el arte de amar- respondió el rubio

- Se ve que se te fue el frío...- dijo Sasori mientras se recostaba en la pared que estaba detrás de la cama, tomó a Deidara de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas...tomó su mejilla izquierda con una mano, y con la otra lo agarró de la cintura...lo atrajo hacia el y le dio un inmaculado beso...luego despegó sus labios pidiendo más...a lo cual el rubio no se le negó...y respondió rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y dejándose hacer. El beso comenzó lento y dulce...pero conforme las ganas aumentaban, también la pasión en el beso. Sasori lamía la comisura de los labios del rubio, éste mordía los labios de su maestro, Sasori pegó más contra él al rubio, el cual agarró de los cabellos a Sasori. Éste ahora besaba con pasión todo su rostro, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, el cual gimió al sentirlo, besó su cuello, dejando marcas rojas por la fogosidad de sus besos, quería comérselo, quería hacerlo suyo de una vez y para siempre...pero a el siempre le gustó empezar con calma las cosas, aunque siempre decía que no le gustaba esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente...

Tumbó en la cama al rubio y empezó a investigar su cuerpo con ambas manos mientras besaba su pecho, demonios, la voz del rubio y sus gemidos eran lo único hermoso que había escuchado en su vida, estaba a punto de enloquecer...

- Deidara...te amo...con un demonio!...como te amo...-decía Sasori entre suspiros

- Y yo a ti, danna...te amo, desde siempre... aún cuando estabas dentro de Hiruko...-dijo Deidara entre suspiros y gemidos- Ahhh...maestro...- Sasori mordió los pezones de Deidara, causándole un dolor placentero- mmm....-

- ¿Quieres que siga o que me detenga? No vaya a ser que te arrepientas de esto mañana...- preguntó Sasori jadeando

- No...sigue...sigue...me arrepentiré si nos detenemos ahora- dijo Deidara con la voz ronca, atrayendo a Sasori a sus labios, para darle un profundo y ardiente beso...no se arrepentiría de nada, debía disfrutar su vida, era un criminal, estaba en el libro Bingo...hoy estaba vivo, mañana...quizás no. Deidara rozó con la rodilla sin querer, la entrepierna de Sasori, sintiendo un bulto bastante notable y caliente...

- Maestro...¿No que usted era una marioneta? – preguntó con candidez el rubio.

Sasori sonrió – Te dije que era una marioneta, pero no lo soy por completo, varias partes de mi cuerpo las necesitaba...sino cómo crees que te besaría? – dijo el maestro - ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Deidara siguió el juego – Acredita lo que has dicho...- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante

- Tú lo pediste – Sasori tomó a Deidara los las caderas, le quitó los boxers y se quitó también los suyos, ya que no los iban a necesitar... Besó a Deidara – Estás seguro de aguantar, niño? – preguntó Sasori malignamente. Deidara asintió y Sasori acercó tres de sus dedos la boda del rubio, el cual los empezó a lamer de una manera provocativa, Sasori ya no aguantaba más...lo quería ya... introdujo uno de sus dedos en el rubio, el cual gimió al sentir aquello dentro de él...introdujo dos...tres dedos... – Mierda, me duele! – se quejó Deidara golpeando los hombros de Sasori

- Te dijo que no lo aguantarías, todavía eres un niño, dejémoslo aquí...- dijo Sasori retirando los tres dedos, deteniéndose

- No, maestro, no...por favor, siga...para sentir placer, primero hay que pasar por el dolor...- dijo Deidara suplicante

- Esta vez no pararé aunque te me pongas a llorar- dijo Sasori y volvió a su trabajo...Deidara le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y arañaba su cuello...a Sasori le estaba doliendo más que a el...

Cuando Sasori creyó que ya estaba listo, rodeó su cintura con las piernas del rubio, lo alzó, le dio un beso y lo penetró suavemente...

- Ahh! Maestro! – dijo Deidara cortando el beso, Sasori lo besó nuevamente – Para sentir placer, primero hay que pasar por el dolor, abrázame fuerte...- dijo el maestro, mientras aumentaba el ritmo...Deidara aumentó su respiración, tiraba de los cabellos a Sasori...mientras que este iba cada vez más rápido...- Lo amo maestro...mmm...lo amo...ah ahhh – decía deidara mientras movía sus caderas casi al ritmo de su maestro

- Agárrate fuerte, esto te va a doler...-dijo Sasori antes de penetrarlo por completo, hasta el fondo

- Ahhh! Maestro! Mmm! - dijo Deidara y mordió el hombro de Sasori para soportar aquello

- Joder...que bien se siente....- dijo Sasori aumentando el ritmo aún más...si es que era posible...Deidara jadeaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte, pero ya no de dolor, ahora de placer...

- Maestro...ya no puedo más...me vengo...- dijo Deidara entre suspiros y gemidos

- Aguanta, ya estamos por terminar...yo...también...- Sasori no pudo seguir, un grito seco por parte de Deidara lo detuvo...ambos llegaron al éxtasis...

Sasori salió cuidadosamente de Deidara y se tumbó encima de él...se recostó a un lado para darle más espacio para respirar a su compañero...

- Y...Deidara...dime... ¿He "acreditado" mis palabras?- preguntó Sasori con la respiración entrecortada

- Si maestro, si...- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Lo ve ahora?

- ¿Qué, Deidara?-

- Que el arte es explosivo...

- ¿? -

- El amor también...-

Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa, besó a Deidara en la frente, lo acomodó sobre su pecho y lo dejó reposar. Mañana les esperaba un largo día...Tendrán que buscar al jinchuuriki de la aldea de la arena...

Fin

Wa!!! El primer fic que publico!! Va dedicado especialmente a mi sempai AkatsukiNoKarasu, ya que esta es su pareja favorita, espero que le guste! Estoy escribiendo una historia con AkatsukiNoKarasu, pronto la publicaremos, la teníamos desde hacía cinco meses, pero está en un cuaderno y tenemos que pasarla a la compu... pero pronto lo haremos! Y también dedicado a todos los seguidores del SasoDei. Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar reviews! Acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, chocolates cibernéticos, peluches, Akatsukis y mensajes explosivos! Gracias una vez más!


End file.
